Nikki Heat?
by gawilliams
Summary: Beckett gets revenge on Castle for coming up with the name Nikki Heat. Takes place after season one episode 3.


_I was rewatching the first season of Castle and the episode where Beckett finds out the name of the character Castle was basing on her amused me. I decided to do a one shot taking off from the scene where Beckett confronts him about it. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Detective Kate Beckett flew into her apartment in a veritable rage. How dare the man! _Nikki Heat_?

No matter what he said, slightly slutty character or not, it was still a _**stripper**_ name! And that oh, so smug _**In Heat**_ suggestion for a title after a couple of minor ones. Damn him! But what could she do? Grin and bear it apparently. The Mayor was thrilled. The Commissioner was thrilled. That meant the Captain was thrilled so she was stuck with it. And then to find out about it in this dress which she had used to tease him a bit and make him feel just a bit of the discomfort she was feeling when he was hanging around her and the guys. He had to pay! A slow, evil smile began to curve her lips. She had the _**perfect**_ idea, and a way to take care of some of the _**tension**_ between them that had been raging since they had first met.

Castle was rapidly typing away on his laptop, creating the elements that would become the first _Nikki Heat_ novel. Regardless of what Beckett said, he was sure that she was just as intrigued by the idea as he was. He also intended on bringing in Esposito, Ryan, and Montgomery to some extent as well, so he needed to make sure that this was done just right. Screw Cannell and Patterson and their ideas that he was an idiot for killing off Derrick Storm. He had a feeling about this idea and he was damn well going to run with it. It would also give him the drive to write again and Gina would be off his back about deadlines and all the other BS. Just as he was getting to a good scene between Nikki and the other protagonist he had created, Jameson Rook, the buzzer sounded letting him know he had a visitor.

Sighing deeply, he set the laptop down and made his way to the front door to the loft. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was Gina trying to pick his brains at this horrid hour about what he was working on and letting him know the new deadlines. Well he had a few choice comments for her! Swinging the door open he opened his mouth to begin chewing her out and then stopped seeing it was Beckett.

"Kate!" he said, his surprise showing in his voice. He let his eyes wander down along her frame liking what he saw. She was wearing a long trench coat and the boots she was wearing were a black leather, supple and form fitting. _**Damn**_! She was _**HOT**_!

"Hello, Ricky!" Kate said in a singsong voice like she was some kind of ditzy blonde. "Ready for some fun?" she asked as she waltzed right in and removed the trench coat and turned to face him, tossing the coat to the side.

Castle about fainted when he saw Beckett all dressed up in some Catholic Schoolgirl uniform like some stripper. Only this schoolgirl outfit had a naughty fit. Plaid skirt only coming down to mid-thigh, white button down shirt unbuttoned and tied at the midriff, and the boots came up to her knees.

"Kate?" he asked, almost whimpering.

"Ricky, don't you recognize me? It's Nikki. Nikki Heat," she said, loving the look on his face.

Castles jaw was about on the floor. As it was he was almost about to drop to his knees and proclaim his utter devotion and subservience. "Detective Heat?" he managed to squeak out.

"Detective? Ricky, Ricky, Ricky," she tutted and wagged her finger at him. "Don't you recognize your private stripper when you see me?"

"Stripper?" he gulped. What the Hell was going on? Sure he wanted Beckett. Lusted after her in the worst possible way. But to have her show up like this and offer what seemed to be the ultimate fantasy role playing imaginable? Hot Damn!

"Oh, yes, Ricky," Beckett said in a husky tone. "If you give me a stripper name in your new novel, why not see if I'm worthy of the name? You game for a little fun, Ricky?"

"What kind of fun? And _please_ remember that my safe word is _**APPLES**_," he replied.

"Well, I thought if Nikki Heat is slightly slutty like you said at the reading, then why not see if she is able to put on a fun strip tease," Kate suggested.

Castle's eyes bugged out and Mr. Happy sprang to attention right away. "I'm game for anything you are," he croaked.

"Are your Mother and Alexis here?" Beckett asked, looking him up and down, liking, as always, what she saw.

"No," he shook his head frantically, wanting to get this little show started before she changed her mind. She had told him he had no idea what he was missing, and she had apparently been _**under**_stating things a bit.

"Good," Beckett said, a wicked smile on her face, going back into character.

She loved the shocked, glazed look on Castle's face. Looking around she took in the loft and felt a twinge of jealousy for a moment at the largesse that the man had available to him with the kind of money he had. Only for a moment, though, since his incredible books showcased a talent that she didn't have and had given her the strength to deal with so much in the last decade since her Mother's death. Not that she would reveal that to him, of course. His ego would explode into astronomical proportions if he knew that. Spying the entertainment center, she made her way over to it, hips swaying, and glanced at the massive CD collection. She smiled knowing that he was watching her ass the whole time. Picking a CD she put it in, turned on the player, and keyed in a song. Turning, she made her way back to him.

"Take a seat, Ricky, and remember the rules," she said in a sultry, yet still singsong tone. "I can touch you, but you can't touch me."

Castle looked up from his perfect view of her cleavage. "Huh?" he squeaked. "No touching?"

"Behave, Ricky, or I may have to use these on you," she replied wickedly, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

"Where did you hide those?" Castle gasped, not seeing for the life of his where she could have had those and he not notice them.

"Uh, uh, Ricky," she tutted, leaning forward so her warm breath carressed his ear. "A naughty girl has to have some secrets now, or she wouldn't be nearly as fun, would she?"

Castle was about to have a stroke. The words _**naughty girl**_ coming out of Beckett's mouth in that sexy tone had him so close to losing it! "I'll behave!" he assured her. To make his point he sat on his hands. "See?"

"_**Very**_ good, Ricky," Beckett said as she straightened up, swaying with the music now.

Castle watched as Beckett began a slow, sensual movement to the music. Mr. Happy was straining to get loose and contribute some happiness to the party, but he tamped down the desires of Happy. He wanted this to last, after all, and he figured that if Nikki Heat was as much a stickler for the rules as Beckett, then it wouldn't do to misbehave.

"Now you know, Ricky, it wasn't so nice saying I was a bit slutty," Beckett said as she continued dancing, letting her right hand glide along her neck and down her cleavage. She paused her hand on the knot holding the shirt together. She raised a brow. "Does my Ricky Boy deserve a treat?" she tempted.

Castle nodded his head vigorously.

"I'm not so sure," Kate said as she turned and sauntered away from him with swaying hips, smiling and untying the knot surreptitiously. When she heard his gasp of frustration come from him she slowly slid off the shirt, giving him a perfect view of her bare back as she continued swaying to the music.

Castle was in both Heaven and Hell. The woman of his lust filled fantasy dreams of the last few weeks was a few feet from him and he was seeing her bare back, letting him know that her perky breasts were only a simple turn away from being revealed to him. What was worse was that he was on punishment, apparently, and he was sitting on his hands. He was sure that the woman would make a fortune at being a dominatrix. Not that he wanted anything to do with that stuff, as he was well prepared to whip out his safe word at the merest hint that that kind of kinky insanity was being tossed his way, but one couldn't be too careful with Beckett. She must still be ticked about the whole Nikki Heat name.

"You know, Ricky, this is somewhat of an adults only fun night, and you are, after all, a nine year old on a sugar rush, so maybe it would be best if I put on my coat and left so I don't corrupt such a fragile mind," Kate said, leaning down to the side sensually, while not revealing any of herself other than the continued look at her back.

"_**NO!**_" Castle all but shouted. "I'm an adult! I have a kid of my own! I'll even get out my birth certificate from my desk! My therapist will verify that my mind is strong and able to withstand anything! I swear!"

"Even a good look at the breasts of a stripper named Nikki Heat?" Beckett teased, turning around, but with one arm laid across her breasts.

"Definitely!" Castle choked out as he began drooling at the sight of her like this.

Beckett smiled wider and let her arm fall as she walked towards him, her breasts totally on display. She loved the wide eyed look on his face, the slight pant of his breathing, and the small drool that was at the corner of his mouth. She had warned him at the end of that first case that he had no idea, and now she was showing him that she could dish it out as audaciously as he could with his autographing women's boobs at his book signing parties. Standing between his legs, she bent lower so her breasts were mere inches from his lips.

"Like what you see, Ricky?" she purred in a sexy tone. "You like how nipples harden as you look right at them? You wanna feel them? Suck on them?"

Castle sat there mesmerized. He nodded his head quickly, not letting his eyes wander from her hard nipples. "Yes," he managed to say softly, his voice thin and reedy.

"Maybe when I think you've earned a treat, Ricky," she chuckled, moving back a bit. "But you know I have something even better on offer, don't you?"

Castle's jaw about hit the floor. _Was she...? Would she...? Oh my God!_ His mind was racing as he thought of the myriad of implications that her statement.

Beckett had to stifle a deep laugh at the mentality of men in general as she saw the stereotypical guy right in front of her about to go nuts over the thought of what they could be doing any second. Or what he could be seeing. She let her hand fall to the hem of the short plaid skirt and slowly pulled it up revealing the sheer black g-string she was wearing. Turning slowly she raised the skirt in the back and showed off her ass at the same time. Bending low she got a glimpse of his from between legs and nearly had a fit of giggles. Rick looked like a dying man yearning for a drink of water. His eyes were glued to the g-string and his mind was no doubt focused on what was hidden by the skimpy garment. Deciding to ramp it up a bit and then deliver the _coup de grace_.

Beckett slowly straightened and then while still facing away from him she unbuttoned and unzipped the skirt, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in nothing but the boots and g-string. She did a sexy dance/shimmy for a moment and then turned and made her way up close and personal. Making sure his hands were still firmly under him, she gave him a wicked grin and them straddled him, pressing her panty covered center over his pant straining hard on. The groan that erupted from him was music to her ears, and she had to use all her self-control to keep from moaning in pleasure herself. She could feel he was long and thick, and she could think of any number of wicked, fun activities that she could engage in with that.

Pressing her breasts into his chest and running her hands through his hair she had to control her urge to take this to an entirely different level which she was not going to do. She was here to punish him, and make sure he knew who was boss in this whole arrangement. Swiveling her hips, she bit back another moan as a burst of arousal shot through her. Placing her lips at his ear she breathed hot air and whispered huskily.

"You make me so wet, Ricky," she told him. "I want you so bad, and I know you can give me what I need."

Castle was struggling not to lose what was left of his control. He knew Beckett was not one to be underestimated, but this went beyond his wildest imagination. He hoped that she wouldn't regret anything that was happening and act all embarrassed and threaten him with bodily harm at the Precinct the next day. God she felt so good grinding on him like that! This was better than any lap dance he'd ever had!

Beckett knew she had to finish this soon, otherwise she would let this go too far. She was sure she had already, but this was going to be so much fun to see his reaction, and then see him the next day. Grinding harder on him she could tell she was close to having an orgasm herself. She pressed herself harder against him, her nipples scraping on the silk shirt he was wearing, adding to her arousal. She whispered some more.

"You wanna make this a really good time, Ricky?" she husked. "You wanna show me what you can do with that impressive weapon of yours? Make me scream your name as I cum with you deep inside of me?"

Castle's eyes widened in horror as he lost control and exploded inside of his pants. Her words were so hot that he couldn't help it. Oh no! She would never let him live it down! And the guys? They would give him so much shit over this if it ever got out. No Espresso machine imaginable would ever get him out of that kind of nightmare!

Beckett shivered as she felt him cum in his pants, the heat coming through his pants and playing havoc with her senses as she only had on the thin layer of the g-string. Shuddering suddenly she had an orgasm of her own. A deep, throbbing one that gave her a strong sense of satisfaction. Not only had she accomplished something that would be sure to bruise Castle's ego, but also giving herself an incredible amount of pleasure in the process. She playfully gave him a kiss and the stood up from him, enjoying the horrified look on his face.

"Little problem with stamina, Ricky," she teased, staying in the Nikki Heat persona.

"Oh, God," Castle groaned, closing his eyes and then opening them, pleading with her. "Give me another chance! I swear you won't regret it!"

"Sorry, Ricky, but you only get one chance to impress me," Kate told him as she bent over and put on the skirt. Then she pulled on the shirt and tied the knot at her midriff. Grabbing her trench coat she put it on and looked at him, the large wet spot on the front of his pants, which no longer sported the impressive bulge she had enjoyed the look and feel of just moments ago. "Nikki Heat needs to go home and spend a bit of time relieving her own tension with a few toys and fantasies of her own."

"But...but...but what about me?" Castle begged.

"You know what they say, Castle," Beckett said, reverting to her real persona and giving him a satisfied smirk. "Payback's a bitch. Maybe next time you'll be a bit more restrained."

Castle watched in disbelief as she walked out of the loft leaving him there like that. Then he glommed onto what she had said. _**Next time**_. He smiled widely. Oh, yes. She was telling him something. She liked him. And what's more she wanted him. He only hoped she didn't place too many restrictions on him the next day what he got to the Precinct. Oh, well. He was going to have plenty of visual material to work with on his fantasies regarding the good Detective Beckett.

Kate Beckett walked into her apartment, both horrified at what she had actually had the courage to do, and at the same time very satisfied with what she had done. She was an adventurous woman, and she had been serious when she told him once that he had no idea what he was missing. Sure she hadn't been terribly outgoing for some time in her personal life, but she was also not a nun. Thinking back on what had happened that evening, she smiled. Yeah. Life with Rick Castle shadowing her was going to be very interesting. She also decided that Nikki Heat was going to have to make a few appearances every now and then. Taking off her trench coat she made her way to her bedroom to get ready for a long, soothing bath.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the teasing buildup and the punishment that was meated out to Castle. Out of character, I know, but at the same time it took off from her shock and outrage at the Nikki Heat name and her you have no idea comment from the pilot episode. Sequel or not? Gregg._


End file.
